The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch assemblies and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch assembly incorporating integral tow hooks for receiving and holding chains, cables or the like and, therefore, useful in various towing applications.
It has long been known to construct trailer hitch assemblies that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years, such hitch assemblies have been designed to include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,837 to Reese and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,198 to Borchers, both owned by Reese Products, Inc., the Assignee of the present invention.
While a hitch ball is useful for most towing applications and particularly those involving a trailer equipped with a cooperating socket, certain situations may arise where a hitch ball is inappropriate and ill-suited for the task. Such a situation may arise when, for example, it is necessary to pull a trailer or another vehicle that has become stuck in mud. In such an instance, it is desirable to make the connection between the towing vehicle and the trailer or vehicle being towed with a long tow line. Such a tow line allows the towing vehicle to be operated on a roadway or other surface where sufficient traction is available to allow the stuck vehicle or trailer to be freed from the mud.
Advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved trailer hitch assembly is provided. The trailer hitch assembly includes a frame member, at least one mounting bracket carried on the frame member for securing the frame member to the vehicle, a hitch receiver box carried on the frame member and a tow hook integrally formed in the mounting bracket. Preferably, the tow hook includes an aperture formed in the mounting bracket. Thus, a tow line may be quickly and conveniently connected to the mounting bracket by passing a hook through the aperture so as to engage the margin of the mounting bracket around the aperture. It is also possible to loop the line around the mounting bracket by passing the line through the aperture. Either way provides a secure connection for towing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for towing an object behind a vehicle equipped with a hitch assembly where that hitch assembly includes a mounting bracket for securing the hitch assembly to the towing vehicle. The method includes the steps of forming an aperture in the mounting bracket, securing a tow line to the mounting bracket by connection at the aperture, securing the tow line to the object and pulling the object with the towing vehicle.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive means of connection to tow an object with a tow vehicle using a simple tow line. Further, since the tow line connection point is the hitch assembly mounting bracket and the mounting bracket is secured in alignment with the frame of the towing vehicle, an optimal towing geometry is provided. Consequently, twisting and shear forces exerted on the frame are minimized during towing.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.